darker_alternate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Adert
Adert is a Male Shadow-Walker, a race of Arrum. History Early Life Adert was not one of the first Arrum created. Rather he was born. By the age of five, his father died. His mother didn't want him and gave him to the elders to deal with. The elders saw him as the Arrum in a prophecy, and thus put Adert through rigorous training, starting with schooling. Adert hated it, and by the age of seven, he was banned from the schoolhouse after setting it on fire. At the age of eleven, he forced to learn to sing. At the age of twelve he had become the best singer in the village. For two years he created a band with several of his friends, making a style of music that relied heavily on drums and an odd technological instrument Adert named, the "synth". The band dismembered once several members of the band wanted to go worldwide. Of course, Adert couldn't, due to the elders hopes that he was their great hero. At age seventeen. Adert became severely detached from the world, and wanted nothing more than to be alone. The elders would not have this, and told the young Arrum so. By the time he was eighteen, Adert openly argued with the elders. One argument eventually led to Adert using his powers, and accidentally destroying the village he had lived in for nineteen years. A Vast World Adert eventually awoke, with no memory of what happened. He found supplies, and went into the surrounding forest. He spent a total of five days there, finding more about himself. He was eventually found by a Po-Matoran chronicler, and ambushed by a Av-Matoran and Toa of Fire. They took the Arrum to their village, where he was greeted by a Turaga. Adert was asked to join the Order Of Mata Nui, an offer which he excepted. He was then introduced to four Toa, and brought to Daxia. The Arrum met the leader of the order, and sent to find other Toa. Powers and Traits Adert was a Shadow-Walker, a race of Arrum. Due to this he could create, absorb, and manipulate darkness and light. Adert was known to be sharp of wit, strong, and slightly childish. These are mostly from his travels across the world, but some part of it may be from Teriff's tampering. However the main traits Teriff gave Adert were a slight understanding of time, not being fully affected by the Vahi, and being able to correctly wield Timeframe. Due to being one of the last of his kind, combined with the fact that the OOMN never fully told him everything, Adert doesn't trust many people, and never completely. Adert is slightly pacifistic, preferring not to use his weapons during a battle. However, during a war or large battle, he will not hesitate to use his weapons. Adert was know to make odd sounds, particularly during moments when it would have been better to be silent. He also talked to himself, mostly in the company of others. Masks and Tools Adert wears the Kanohi Tryna, Mask of Reanimation, allowing him to reanimate corpses. However, he doesn't actually use the mask, because Toa find it's power immoral. Adert used to wear the Kanohi Iden, mask of spirit, but exchanged it for his Tryna. He currently uses Timeframe, a large cleaver capable of transforming into different weapons, based off of verbal commands. It is unknown what tools he had originally. During the course of A Vast World, Adert found a oddly shaped sword, and deemed it Promises. He was known to utilize many different weapons, but preferred to use his elemental powers during combat. Appearances *A Vast World *Premonitions *Shadows Unknown *Lost In The Echo *To The Stars *Time For Flight *Oaths Unbroken *Tomorrow Day *Having Contact *The Last Song Trivia *Adert is ambidextrous, like most Arrum. *Adert is the most reoccurring character in any of Darker511's stories. *Adert may or may not be overpowered. **Due to this, Darker511 has made it so Adert is one of the weakest characters in his entire storyline. **However, it may be debatable, that all of Darker511's characters are his weakest. *Adert's quote is Darker511 own opinions on himself. **This is due to the fact that Adert is the closest MOC to Darker511"s personality. Official Description See Also Category:BIONICLE